Sex and the Pilgrimage
by aeondaniel
Summary: What if Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Paine found themselves living a SexAndTheCity type lifestyle on Spira, five years after the events of FFX-2? With plentiful supplies of gil, the girls live the high life; in only the most fashionable clothes.
1. Rosé Wine

**Sex and the Pilgrimage.**

Rikku sipped at her red wine as the world walked by around her. Yuna was at the bar, ordering yet another bottle, while Lulu had run across the street for cigarettes. The young ex-guardian smiled as a few young girls walked by, their _Spardas_ bags filled with over expensive purses and shoes. She looked down at her own designer bags, having been a shopping trip of her own with Yuna just this morning.

A glance at her _Zaon_ watch told her it was just past three o'clock. Three o'clock on the five year anniversary of Vegnagun's destruction, over seven years since Yuna had vanquished Sin. The machine cities of old were gradually reclaiming Spira; the continent of the era of Pilgrimages was slowly being overrun by skyscrapers, airships, expanding cities and easy living. Newspapers, magazines, cinemas, coffee houses, clubs, bars, designer labels; the discovery of millions of spheres by millions of sphere hunters had given the people a thirst for the life their ancestors had lead. Contemplating the rapidly changing Spira, her smile grew slightly as the oversized wine glass in front of her was topped up by one of Rikku's closest friends.

"What are you smiling at?" Lulu enquired as she retook her place beside the young Al Bhed. A particularly long menthol cigarette hung from her mouth, the white butt already stained by her purple lipstick. Lulu had never lost her gothic edge, even when the vast quantities of gil she had acquired on the journey around Spira afforded her the luxury of Bevelle and Luca's most fashionable stores. Clad in the finest silks and satins, Lulu sat in a purple burlesque corset, her hair curled and draped over her pale, naked shoulders. The beads and braids had long since left Lulu's visage, the black mage having made a new found obsession with burlesque, dark fashions.

"Nothing." Rikku chirped. "Just life."

Lulu rolled her eyes and set her oversized sunglasses on her head. Her eyeliner and mascara accentuated her deep honey eyes, purple and silver make up picking up the similar colours that had been dyed though her hair.

"Well life isn't smiling back." The mage said solemnly; her outlook on life was almost as emo as her dress sense "Wakka _still_ hasn't called back..."

"Aw honey, we only left Besaid two days ago, he just wants to give you some girl time." Rikku rubbed her friends shoulder with a sympathetic smile on her face. Lulu smiled slightly in return, and taking another drag on her cigarette, poured the last of the blood red wine into her glass.

"They were all out of red..." Yuna re-emerged onto the sidewalk, walking back to their open-air table hold three bottles of rosé wine.

"Aww no, Yunie! Rosé is weak!"

Rikku and Lulu looked with distain at the pink bottles Yuna placed before them as she set herself across from the Al Bhed. Her hair had grown considerably, poker straight aside from the natural wave that her side fringe seemed to hold. It was also much darker, Yuna having discovered the joys of hair dye once the world didn't need saving every now and again. It bounced down her bare back as she wore a strapless, backless couture black dress, rumoured to have been fashioned on one of the mega star Lenne's own wardrobe favourites. It had set the ex-summoner back almost 10,000 gil, but after spending so much money on weapons and armour on her pilgrimage, she justified the purchase as "what she was due".

"Well it was all they had!" she exclaimed, her fabulous black stilettos clicking as she crossed her legs and poured a very large glass for herself. "And I like it!"

"Correction, you like pink"

The girls looked around as Paine walked up, half a dozen bags in each hand, the sound of her own stilettos (these ones however, white) scuffing audibly along the sidewalk. Her white dress hung to her knees and her waist was accentuated by a red belt that matched her _Spardas _clutch bag perfectly. The red beads she wore around her neck picked out the red of the rose that sat in her OTT white hat, while her silver sunglasses almost disappeared into her shoulder length, feathered silver hair.

"You're an hour late, Dr P!" Rikku piped up, moving her seat along the circle table a little to give her friend room to offload her multitude of bags.

"That shop assistant was DIRE!" she exclaimed as she flopped into the last seat at the table, "I don't know whether she was away making those shoes or if she was just trying them on herself before she gave them to me, but she took way too long to get back to me!"

"Was that the one in Spardas?" Yuna asked, eating some of the salad they had all ordered as their starter. Lulu began pouring Paine some wine as Rikku waved over the waitress to order another salad.

"Oh, the one that almost ripped my _Shiva_ dress?" Lulu chipped in, the cigarette now in her left hand as she used her right to fork some of the salad. "I've had trouble with her every time I've been here..."

"The very same..."Paine sighed and sat up straighter, picking up the glass and thanking the waitress for the salad. "...I think next month I want to go to Luca...There's a show on in the Stadium; I think it's Dona's new range..."

"Ugh!" Lulu choked on her wine. After wiping her mouth with a napkin she sat upstraight and laughed lightly. "That bitch's clothes are funniest things to hit the stadium since Isarru tried his hand at singing!" The four girls laughed, remembering Isarru's embarrassing attempt to mirror Yuna's fame with a cheap rip off of the hymn of the fayth; even Maroda and Pacce had slated it in the press after its release. "Well I'm going if it's _her_ show!"

"Yeah I'm up for that!" Rikku smiled, clapping her hands excitedly "It can be like here...all over again!"

"Besaid to Kilika then Luca. God it's like the pilgrimage all over again!" Yuna laughed lightly. Rikku and Lulu exchanged glances.

"Do you...?"

"Oh my god..."

They exchanged slightly drunken giggles as they both pointed at Yuna in unison with a "that's such a great idea" look on their faces.

"Oh...Oh...I dunno guys..." She shifted slightly in her seat, and with typical indecisiveness, pondered a second pilgrimage to herself.

"Oh for God sake Yuna it's not like your gonna be fighting Sin again! It'll be fun! Like, it'll be a Drink, Shop, Drink, Shop, Do Lunch Pilgrimage!"

"Yeah Rikku, and then when we reach Zanarkand it'll be bankruptcy and liver failure!" Paine chipped in, though she had a kind of gleam in her eye that told each other the other girls she was up for it.

"Let me think about it for a couple of days. We've got a week left here before we're heading back to Besaid right?"

The other three nodded and exchanged glances.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

Amid cheers and high-pitched squeals on Rikku's part, the girls discussed the "will does" "wants" and "needs" of a second pilgrimage around Spira (with a few lewd comments thrown in now and again by a forgetfully tipsy Lulu), all over the half eaten salads and the mounting bottles of rosé wine, and after five o'clock, pitchers of cosmopolitan cocktails and blue lagoon rum.


	2. Catwalk?

**Sex and the Pilgrimage.**

The airship trundled over the clouds, Tobli chattering away in the background about some fashion show he was planning. Rikku was mildy interested and Yuna was quietly excited, but Lulu and Paine were characteristically pessimistic.

"Oh come on, he could never pull of a fashion show, it took him all of three months to organise sending three hypello from Guadosalam to the Thunder Plains!"

Lulu laughed at her sarcastic friend's comment, her silver and purple hair jewels jingling as her black, curled weave, adorned with hair jewellery and sprayed with an abundance of silver glitter, swung from side to side. Yuna smiled inwardly as she realised that since Tidus had came back to Spira and all the troubles were over, she had laughed a lot more.

"But still..." Rikku protested "...we _all_ know who he'll asked to model."

Paine, Rikku and Lulu all looked at Yuna, synchronised in their eyebrow arching and all knowing smiling. Blushing, the former summoner turned from her friends, turned from Tobli and decided to pass the remaining hour of the trip bothering Brother and Buddy inthe cockpit.

"So...ladies..."Tobli appeared. "What are the odds of Yuna walking down my catwalk?"

The three remaining girls laughed aloud, startling Tobli but sparking him off as well.

"We'll make it easy for you..." Rikku piped up "You put us all on a catwalk too, and Yuna's as good as yours."

Lulu and Paine stopped laughing and looked incredulously at their friend; Lulu spilt her vodka on the rocks all over the floor, splashing Paine's _Yunalesca_ skirt while she was preoccupied with staring, agog, at Rikku.

"What a _fabulous_ idea!" Tobli clapped his hands "I'm putting you in charge of winning Yuna over, do that and the whole of the _Spardas _and _Braska_ ranges are yours for keeps!"

The tiny man plodded away, snapping his fingers at two Hypello who ran after their boss as he headed for the elevator. Left alone now in the cabin, aside from Barkeep, Lulu and Paine rounded on their Al Bhed girlfriend.

"Are you _nuts?_" Paine began, her arm systematically joining her hip as she readied for an argument, while Lulu nodded and crossed her arms.

"I am _still _suffering from excess belly since Vidina; five years with a lack of sleep, lack of healthy food and far too many cocktails do not do well for the body!"

"Oh come on, you guys!" Rikku smiled, knowing she would win "Think how much you'll turn on Wakka when he sees you on a catwalk, and how proud Vidina will be to see people cheering for his mommy as she struts her stuff to the whole of Spira!" Lulu blushed a little and smiled slightly, her arms unfolded and she played with her braids. "And think of all the attention you're bound to get when all the single guys see a little hot thing like you wearing _Yunalesca _dresses and _Shiva _style jewellery! Come on!"

Paine was clearly picturing herself in the hottest of clothes and jewellery while Lulu had taken on a glazed expression while she thought of her family's reactions to her being a model.

"I don't need a catwalk to get attention..."Paine tried to protest, but she was clearly warming to the idea of modelling the hottest Spiran trends.

"No, I'm sure you don't honey, but being able to say 'I'm a model' would get a lot more guys in the sack then you've had lately...no offence..." Rikku inwardly cringed as she touched the raw nerve that was Paine's very monotonous sex life. A standard of about one man every three months was by no means shameful, but compared to her friends Paine was practically virginal.

"I resent that..."Paine began"...but fuck it, I'm doing it." Clearly Rikku's speech had reminded the silver haired vixen how long it had been.

"But...but...my thighs..."

"Lulu." Rikku said harshly "Shut up. You are not fat and you're thighs are fine; you look brilliant in anything you throw on and your hair is always perfect. You're doing it."

Flattery. Lulu's weakness.

"...Oh...alright..."

Rikku jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands in the air as she won her friends over.

"Right, I'll get the specifics from Tobli and we can throw Yuna into this when we're on our trip around Spira..."

"But, Rikku, Yuna hasn't said she'll model yet..."

"...and we don't know if we're going this trip."

Paine and Lulu had doubtful looks on their faces when Rikku turned back around, but...

"Girls. Yuna will be going on this trip because we'll make her remember how long it's been since she had a life outside of Tidus, and she'll do the fashion show because we won't remind her about it until it happens."

Still looking doubtful, Paine and Lulu watched on as Rikku made for the elevator after Tobli, her Rosé wine spilling every now and then as it bounced over the long glass in time with Rikku's steps.

"Yuna'll come"

"Yuna'll model"

Laughing, the two friends made their way over to Barkeep, after only his finest Red Wine, safe in teh knowledge that they had to pack for a long trip, and had to diet for a long catwalk.


	3. Confirmation

**Sex and the Pilgrimage.**

Landing back on the newly constructed runway on Besaid Island, Paine had to suppress the gag reflex as Yuna and Tidus put on an all too public display of "I love you"'s. The brunette was whisked off her feet by her tanned, muscular, lean lover, who whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she nuzzled at his neck like a cat. Rikku grinned as she saw Paine's relief at Lulu's much more casual display of affection.

The burlesque mage had picked up VIdina, a flame haired, strapping young boy, after giving Wakka a simple chaste kiss on the lips, locking arms with him and leading him away from the airstrip and back to the now bustling Island.

Rikku grabbed Paine's arms, not wanting herself or her friend to begin feeling depressed with the lack of any man to speak of, and filled the air, that was all to absent of "I love you" for both of their tastes, with giggles and gossip and bitching.

The way towards the populated parts of the island was much less hard work than it used to be. The fiends had been driven to the most coastal reaches of the Island, with machina transports, skyscrapers, huge sidewalks and polluted neighbourhoods dotted around everywhere. The only remaining fixture of "old" Besaid was the old town Square; the Temple still stood, preserved in honour of Yuna, as did two of the old huts. Lulu and Wakka had insisted on keeping their hut as a kind of retreat, and had bought the Temple, Square and small houses just after the people had started work on the larger cities that now surrounded the small hamlet. Owning all the area from the wall to the beach beyond, the only part of Besaid that still held an air of peace and tranquillity was Wakka and Lulu's to do with as they pleased; and that meant nothing.

One hut for them to live in. Another for Lulu's clothes and shoes.

The arrangement had shocked everyone, Yuna professing on more than one occasion that she thought that Lulu would have jumped at the chance of living in a machina city, but the couple and Vidina seemed happy, so no one pried. Of course, whenever they wanted, all of the guardians and Paine were welcome anytime, with the Temple offering more than enough room to house them now that the Yevonites weren't gripping every room with their characteristic greed and lust for power.

"So we were wondering..." Rikku began over dinner in Lulu's hut; Yuna sat across from her, TIdus' arm hanging loosely round her neck, with Paine beside them. Lulu and Wakka sat at either side of the table, the host and hostess, with Vidina on Rikku's left. "...are you up for this trip Yunie?"

Tidus and Wakka shared confused glances before looking at their prospective other halves for an explanation.

"We're thinking of going on another Pilgrimage..." Lulu answered Wakka's gaze. Yuna shuffled slightly in her seat.

"Great! We can all pack and then we can be off by..." Tidus began, but Paine butted in.

"A girls only, Pilgrimage, Tidus." The blond seemed downhearted slightly.

"But...a Pilgrimage for what?" he asked, hurt shining through his baby blue eyes.

"A Pilgrimage for shopping!" Rikku piped up, sensing the air getting quite heavy and trying to inject some happiness back into the evening's proceedings.

Wakka laughed a little. "Well I say go for it Yuna!" Lulu's eyes arched as she was impressed with her partner's willingness to let them go again so quickly. "You deserve all the rest you can get; you all do!"

Yuna was blushing slightly when she kissed Tidus lightly on the cheek.

"Let's do it then!"

Even Vidina joined in with the cheering Rikku and Paine started; the two girls shrieking and flailing their arms around as Yuna sank into Tidus' embrace with a huge smile on her face, and Lulu laughed into her cosmopolitan. Rikku's head swimmed with thoughts of the four girls in dazzling costumes as they walked down magnificent catwalks, with guys cheering her name as Lulu was fawned over by Wakka and Yuna lusted after by Tidus. The fashion show was as good as organised, it was just up to her to convince Yuna...

But that could wait. For now, she would drink, and shriek, and eat.

The guys simply exchanged glances.

-

The stars filled the sky as Rikku sat on the beach that lay behind the Temple with a machine on her lap. She often found that when she sat here, especially after a few glasses (or bottles, as the case had been tonight) her muse found its way to her much easir. A glowing screen lit up her face as she typed quickly onto the pad, her words coming up on the monitor. She wrote about the coming Pilgrimage, her excitement, her happiness. The beauty of the stars against the water fell into place somewhere in the article, while the usual angst over "Mr Right" and his obvious disregard for haste finished off the column; Rikku had found a niche as a journalist for a magazine back on Bikanel, Rin now owning a huge publishing company for fashion, music, and women's magazines all over Spira. Rikku's column was one of the highlights of the company's most prestigious newspapers, the thought of an ex-guardian writing a column that everyone could read once weekly obviously sparking interest in the ever changing Spira.

The machina may have returned, and the fear may had disappated, but somehow, Rikku knew that Spira wasn't as ready to let go of their past traditions as it would have liked to be.

_FYI: If you hadn't guessed, Riku is my Carrie. :P Get reviewing! These first few chapters have just been for the purpose of getting the characters..um..into character, and getting the Pilgrimage underway. Next stop; Kilika (again)!_


End file.
